


The Only One Bed Trope

by CoffeeCorner



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, M/M, Pan!Joey, Pansexual Character, Sharing a Bed, bi!chandler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCorner/pseuds/CoffeeCorner
Summary: AU: Joey and Chandler don’t meet as roommates.—————-Joey misses his flight, but so does a handsome stranger. They decided to be roommates for the night, but when they get to the room they realise there is only one bed.Multiple chapters!
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Only One Bed Trope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Fanfic! I have a few ideas lined up for some good Friends fics.
> 
> Also just a pre-warning I am dyslexic so if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes please let me know! I am always wanting to improve!

Joey checks his watch again as he power walks through the airport terminal dodging all the well dressed and not so well dressed people waiting for their flights. He had almost kicked at least two children while he was rushing to his flight, but luckily for him he was walking so fast he didn’t have to deal with the wrath of their parents, who shouted after him to watch where he was going. 

Finally he made it to the help desk where a very attractive young woman was sitting. She looks up at him. “Hello sir, how can I help you?”

Joey smiles despite himself. “Hello, do you know if the flight for New York has left?” He fumbles for his tickets in his pocket. “The three forty five flight.” He hands them to the pretty lady.

“I’ll just check for you sir.” She says, giving him a winning smile before looking down at her computer to check the flight records. Joey ponders for a moment before leaning on the desk.  _ Eh what’s the worst that could happen?  _

“Also... How you doin’?” He grins. The airport-lady looks up at Joey raising her eyebrow in questioning. “Uh never mind.”  _ Must be a lesbian,  _ he thinks to himself then catches himself before his mind wonders.  _ Not at an airport little Joey! _

His thoughts are interrupted by someone pushing into his side and a loud voice by his ear. “Excuse me! Hi, sorry,” suddenly there was a brown haired man standing at Joey’s side, looking very sweaty and very distressed. “Do you know if the flight to New York has taken off? The three forty five?” 

“Hey that’s my flight!” Joey’s mouth says before his mind could stop him. The man looked over at Joey like he couldn’t give two shits that they shared a flight. The guy is dressed in a dark business suit with a burgundy tie. He looked very official to Joey and also like an asshole.

“I’m very sorry,” the lady’s eyes flickered between the two. “Both of you, the flight has already left the airport.” Both Joey and the businessman next to him made a noise that was mixed between disappointment and annoyance.

“When is the next flight?” The man asks. Joey also leans into the desk wanting to know the answer. 

“I’m really sorry but there isn’t any until tomorrow the rest have been cancelled due to the storm coming.” She gave them both a sympathetic smile.

“No look you don’t understand I need to get to New York tonight, my best friends are having a baby!” The stranger says in a serious tone. 

“And I have a very important audition first thing in the morning!” Joey announced hanging off the annoyed tone of the stranger standing next to him. The flight- attendant-lady gave them both a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry gentleman there is nothing I can do. There will be flights first thing in the morning back to New York City if you would like to rebook them now?”

Both Joey and the stranger are defeated by the situation and book for a flight the next morning. As Joey is collecting his tickets he watches as the man walks off pulling his suitcase behind him. Joey shouts after him. “Hey wait!”

The man stops and turns towards where Joey is half jogging up to him with his own luggage slung over his shoulder in a backpack, Joey likes to travel light, easier to remember everything that way. “I was wondering if you have a place to stay tonight?” The stranger raises his eyebrow at him and Joey notices how blue the guy's eyes are. “Uh I know we just met, but we are both in the same sticky situation so…” he trails off hoping this guy will get the gist. The thing is Joey had no money left for a hotel room unless he split it, even then money is gonna be tight. He just spent most of it on that new ticket back home.

“I’m sorry,” the man says shuffling and pulling his back tall almost too look down on Joey. “I didn’t realise we had even met, I don’t even know your name.”  _ Woah this guy seems like a dick,  _ Joey let the thought slide from his mind so he didn’t blow getting a roommate for the night.

“Joey Tribbiani.” He states holding his hand out to be shook by Mr Dickhead.

The guy rubs behind his ear with his free hand looking down at his feet, he seemed like he was mulling something over before shaking Joey’s outstretched hand. “Chandler Bing.”

“Nice to meet you Chandler Bing.” Joey smiled looking into Chandlers eyes,  _ they are really blue and pretty.  _ Joey felt like he was getting lost in them before he felt Chandler pull his hand away. “So! Where are you planning on staying tonight?” Joey asks, trying to stay focused on the plan. 

“Well work set me up in a hotel not far from here, I was planning on staying there again.” 

“Oh great!” Joey claps his hands together. “Any chance you wanna share a room with me?”  _ Might as well be honest with the guy. _

Chandler looks a little confused by Joey’s question. “Uh well.” 

“I’m just low on funds at the moment, especially now with having to buy that second ticket.” Chandler nods in understanding, but still looks suspicious of Joey’s request. “I’ll pay for my half.” 

Chandler once again looks like he is mulling everything over in his mind, this time rubbing the back of his neck under his shirt collar. Joey’s eyes briefly flick down the Chandler’s long neck.  _ Okay Joey calm yourself, he probably isn’t even gay.  _ Joey looks Chandler up and down once more,  _ okay good chance he is gay, but keep it in your pants for once Tribbiani! _

“Fine, okay sure!” Chandler eventually replies, “you don’t need to pay for anything though, my work will cover it.” He pulls a small cellphone out from his coat pocket and starts dialling a number. Joey jumps excitedly on the spot and Chandler gives him a ‘calm down’ sort of look.  _ He may be hot, but he is definitely a dick. _

_ ————————————————————- _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
